Twisted Souls
by missgalacticunicorn
Summary: Black Star y Tsubaki decidieron hacerse cargo de la pequeña Angela Leon después de la lucha contra el kishin ra el cumpleaños de la pequeña todos organizan una gran fiesta en la mansión de Death The Kid y las hermanas Thompson,en la que la brujita pide como regalo una visita a la tumba de lí,técnicos y armas se encontrarán una sorpresa no muy agradable...
1. Capítulo 1:Por No Matar La Inocencia

*SOUL*

Esta chica tarda mucho en arreglarse para mi gusto,la verdad.

-¡Maka,como no te des prisa vamos a llegar tarde,y eso no mola nada!

-¡YA VOY,PESADO!¡Espera a que termine de peinarme!-Me gritó ella desde el piso de arriba.

Sí,piso de arriba,porque ya no seguíamos viviendo en el pequeño apartamento de 45 metros cuadrados que tan corto se nos quedaba(Y más desde que cierta gata seductora apareció,haciendo que me desangrase por la nariz cada mañana),y que gracias a nuestro nuevo sueldo como Técnico de Death Scythe y Death Scythe,pudimos abandonar,dejándoselo a Blair para ella solita.

-Ve arrancando la moto,Soul,ya estoy lista.

Maka bajó por las escaleras con un vestido de gasa color verde esmeralda y el pelo en un semirrecogido hacia atrás y...¿Maquillaje?

-Maka,¿Te has maquillado?-Le pregunté

-Sí,¿Algún problema?-Me respondió ella mientras se ponía el casco de la moto con cuidado de no despeinarse.

-No,nada,nada-Me abroché el casco,me monté en la moto y la arranqué.

En menos de cinco minutos estábamos en la entrada de la mansión de Death The Kid(Shinigami-sama,para los que no eran sus amigos) y las ahora completamente simétrico chico estaba en la entrada para guiarnos por el laberinto de pasillos de su casa hasta el salón dónde se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Angela.

La niña salió corriendo hacia nuestra dirección dándonos la bienvenida y pidiéndo su regalo,como toda una buena chica.

-¡Felicidades!Toma,aquí lo tienes-Dijo Maka mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de seda morado de detrás de su espalda.

Por la forma y por quien había comprado el regalo todos sabíamos que .Cuando empezó a romperse el papel se vió perectamente el título:Leyendas de Hadas y molón,al menos para mí.

Pasó un rato,y después de que llegase el tardón de Black Star(Y Tsubaki discupándose como si le fuese la vida en ello)Liz y Patty trajeron una gran tarta de chocolate con una vela con forma de número cantamos Cumpleaños Feliz no muy bien(Menos mal que no somos cantantes,que si no...no habría para comer)y Angela sopló sus cogimos nuestro trozo de tarta y nos dispersamos por el patio de la mansión que Kid se sentó con cara de preocupado en un banco al fondo de la zona de césped,debajo de un árbol de cerezo sin flores(Obvio,no hay flores fuera de temporada).Discretamente andé hasta allí y me senté con él.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunté.

-N...Bah,para que voy a un par de días le pregunté a Angela que quería que le regalase para su cumpleaños pidió volver a ver a Mifune...Y todavía ni Black Star ni yo se lo hemos contado-Me contestó.

-Buf...Tío,yo creo que deberías esperar un par de semanas con la excusa de que todavía no tienes el billete o algo,pero...tarde o temprano Angela se tiene que esperemos que no le guarde rencor a Black Star por ello.

-Yo también...-Se quedó con cara pensativa unos instantes-A Mifune le enterraron en la parte de atrás del Castillo Cinder,¿No?

Traté de recordar la respuesta.

-Sí,exactamente.

-Bueno,pues al menos sabemos a donde hay que ir.

-Si,Soul,tienes razón...

* * *

><p>Bueno,queda publicado el primer capítulo de Twisted Souls en fanfiction!Espero que por aquí también guste :)<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2:Un Alma Negra

*DEATH THE KID*

Me levanté de mi cama sintiendo que mi cuerpo pesaba como si estuviese hecho de miré en el espejo(No sin antes comprobar que estuviese completamente recto)y me di cuenta de que el no dormir me había dejado huella.Más concretamente unos grandes círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos.

Abrí el armario para coger la ropa que me pondría ese día que llevaba intentando evitar durante tanto tiempo:la visita a el lugar donde habían enterrado a Black Star se había quedado con Angela no sabía si ya le habían dado la noticia de que fue el ninja peliazul el que mató a su antiguo guardián.

Me lavé bien la cara con agua helada para hacer que se notasen menos las marcas de í un armarito en busca del neceser de maquillaje de Liz,pero pronto descarté la idea al ver que el tono de su corrector de ojeras me venia demasiado oscuro.

Baje a desayunar y vi que ya estaba todo el mundo allí,como habíamos acordado.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!-Me gritaron todos

-Buenos días chicos.

Eché un vistazo rápido para ver las opciones:Tortitas,tostadas y magdalenas para comer y zumo de naranja,café y Cola-Cao para beber.

-Tsubaki,pásame el café por favor.

-Aquí tienes-Me dio el bote de café rápidamente,demostrando que estaba mucho más despierta que yo.  
>Apenas acababa de terminar mi café y mis tostadas con mermelada,y ya se podía oír a una impaciente Angela gritando "¡Quiero irme!" y "¡Vámonos ya!".<br>-¡AHHH JODER YA NOS VAMOS!-Se oyó gritar bien fuerte a Soul.  
>-¿¡Te importaría tener un poco más de paciencia con Angela, Soul!?-Le dijo su Técnica.<br>En menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos todos montados en una larguísima limusina negra y de camino a la antigua residencia de la en unos veinte minutos,con el trasero reventado por culpa de la mala bajamos de la limusina y dejamos que Angela fuese ella sola hacia la parte de atrás.  
>Justo entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba un ramo de flores en la lo hubiese tenido en la mano durante todo el viaje en la limusina pero lo ocultó con su magia de camaleón.<br>A el rato de que la niña desapareciese empecé a notar que algo no iba bien,y por las caras que tenían mis compañeros ellos habían sentido lo miramos a Maka,la que mejor nos podría orientas gracias a su sexto sentido especial para detectar almas.  
>-Siento...-Cerró los ojos un momento y en un instante los volvió a abrir-¡Soul,rápido,transfórmate!<br>El chico-guadaña le hizo caso y en menos de lo que podíamos esperar la rubia ya iba hacia la parte de atrás del castillo corriendo con su compañero en forma de arma.  
>Todas las armas presentes se transformaron,y Black Star y yo salimos disparados en la misma dirección que Maka.<br>Lo que nos encontramos una vez que alcanzamos a Maka y Soul fue impactante:Un hombre vestido con un lujoso traje y un sombrero que apenas dejaba ver su cara,de pie delante de la pequeña bruja,que se protegía detrás de la lápida de la tumba del difunto samurái,como esperando que resucitase de repente para defenderla.  
>Hasta Black Star,que tenía una percepción de almas nula,sentía que ese hombre no era precisamente un hé locura,no en una cantidad igual ni mucho menos que la de Asura,pero como lo dejásemos suelto sin duda llegaría a ese nivel,o incluso puede que más.<br>-¡Kid,la locura del orden,úsala!-Me pidió Black Star.  
>-¡No,hay que pelear como hicimos con Asura,es la única manera de eliminarlo completamente!-Gritó Maka<br>El desconocido empezó a reírse ruidosamente.  
>-¡Qué niños más inocentes y adorables!Hasta creéis que podéis derrotarme...Ese samurái que protegía a la niña mató a mi jefe y todos mis compañeros para protegerla,y me quedé solo.¡Quiero venganza!¡No pienso descansar hasta matarla!<br>Al parecer era un superviviente de la mafia que intentaba ir a por Angela poco antes de que yo me uniese al lo contó todo Black Star,que se enfrentó a Mifune minutos después de eso para conseguir su poderosa alma.  
>Les hice una señal a mis compañeros para indicarles que me iba de allí con Angela y que entretuviesen al supuesto aspirante a kishin.<br>Maka y Black Star se lanzaron a pelear con él y yo corrí hacia la cogí en brazos como mejor pude,hice aparecer mi Death Skate para huir hacia el sentía mal por dejarlos allí,pero nuestra prioridad en ese momento era salvar a Angela.

* * *

><p>Hola!El segundo capítulo ya publicado por aquí.No termino de familiarizarme con la web,pero poco a poco y con tutoriales todo se consigue XD Voy a subir un cap por aquí cuando pueda y voy a seguir así hasta que iguale a Wattpad,entonces publicaré en las dos webs al mismo tiempo(copia y pega de word XD)Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo~<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3:Lex Talionis

*BLACK STAR*

Giré la cabeza un instante para ver como Kid se elevaba en el aire con Angela entre los en ese momento oí el silbido que hacía una bala dirigida hacia mí.Reaccioné justo tiempo para pararla con la hoja de Tsubaki y evitar un gran agujero en mi frente.

-¿Estás bien Tsubaki?

-¡Sí!-Me respndió ella,tan animada como siempre.

Oí gemir de dolor a nuestro parecer no había tenido demasiados reflejos y mientras estaba ocupado aprovechando la ocasión para intentar dejarme como un colador no vio venir a Maka,que le había hecho un corte en el brazo derecho,con el que utilizaba la pistola.

Maka sonrió dos creíamos que inutilizando su brazo le pararíamos,pero pasó su pistola de una mano a otra y nos lanzó una oleada de disparos que tuvimos que esquivar y bloquear como buenamente me había enseñao un poco sobre pistolas,y el modelo que este tipo llevaba tenía cartuchos de 50 fuí contando y en el mismo instante en la que apretaba el gatillo de su última bala salí corriendo hacia él para utilizar una Trap Star.

Maka saltó para utilizar su ataque especial,el Demon Hunter.

-¡Lex Talionis!-Gritó el aspirante a kishin.

Justo en ese momento la chica soltó un alarido de dolor y dejó caer a su volvió a su forma humana con el brazo convertido en guadaña y listo para más echar un vistazo al cuerpo de Maka me dí cuenta de lo que había pasado:La habilidad que había usado servía para hacer que las mismas heridas que tú tuvieses se replicasen en el cuerpo de otra teníamos a una Técnica sangrando y a un Death Scythe muy nervioso por miedo a no poder í no es como uno se convierte en un Dios.

Entre Soul y yo hicimos lo que pudimos por aguantar,y así estuvimos unos larguísimos veinte minutos hasta que oimos el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero en la bajó de un alto los últimos tramos de la escalerilla con Spirit ya transformado en guadaña en la hizo una señal para que huyé cargó a Maka por encima de sus hombros con mucho cuidado y empezó a subir hasta el helicóptero.

-¡No,yo me quedo!-Le grité a Stein.

-¡Corre y vete!-Me respondió él.

Solté un bufido.

-Vamos Black Star,ellos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-Me dijo Tsubaki todavía en forma de arma.

Justo antes de que me colgase en la escalerilla ella volvió a forma humana y subió detrás mí entramos al helicóptero vimos a Maka en una camilla,con el brazo vendado para minimizar la hemorragia y muy débil por la pérdida de profesora Nygus,que también estaba en la zona de pasajeros,nos comunicó exactamente lo que le pasaría a Maka y su brazo.

-El corte le ha rozado el tríceps,hará falta operarla y no podrá participar en ninguna misión en algún tiempo.

*MAKA*

No me importa estar herida pero...ser inútil en ese preciso momento es lo creo que lo que haber alguna manera de acelerar el post-operatorio,o algo...

-No os preocupéis,seguro que me dejan perfectamente-No estaba mintiendo del todo cuando dije eso.

* * *

><p>ACLARACIÓN:Lex Taliones es Lay del Talión en latí Ley del Talión es la primera ley cpnpcida,y consistía en una condena equivalente al crimen,por eso la habilidad usada por nuestro malo malísimo hace que se repliquen sus heridas en el cuerpo del buscáis por Wikipedia seguro que viene mejor explicado.<p> 


End file.
